Dark before dawn
by Girlwonder89
Summary: The howlette family are enjoying a peaceful life together. Until members of the brotherhood want to interfere.
1. Chapter 1

Ororo's eyes open three minutes before her alarm goes off. She takes a deep breath and stretches her long body before she buries her face in her husbands chest, instinctively he holds her closer and grunts. She begins to wriggle to escape his grasp but he holds her tighter and opens one of his grey eyes. She kisses him and he deepens the kiss.

"well good morning to you too" she says as she snuggles into him. "did you sleep well?" she asked lightly raking her nails across his chest.

"always when I'm with you darlin" he says right before he kisses her forehead.

Logan has made great strides in opening up his feeling since he and 'ro were married and also since the birth of all three of their children. He is an attentive and protective husband and father. As for storm, loving him was as easy as breathing and she was very thankful for every child that Logan gave to her.

"how long before the brat pack is up?" he growls in her ear before lightly licking her earlobe.

"don't call my babies that and you know Kendall is more than likely up, James is stirring and Johan isn't feeling very well, so he's probably still sleep" she says softly.

"I know pip squeak isn't feeling so hot, he wouldn't take his bottle so good for his night feeding" he said rolling over.

"and wouldn't nurse very much. We'll see how he is today" she said turning on the tv to ESPN. Logan and her seemed to enjoy a good round of sports center to start their day.

Just as they got more comfortable laying together a light cry came over the baby monitor. Baby Johan, their 4 month old seemed to be awake. Ororo got out of bed and headed down the hallway, she passed the bathroom and heard children laughing. She peeked in and saw her two older children having a toothbrush race to see who's done first. She smiled to herself and kept going to her youngests room. She peeked in his crib and saw him miserable. His blue eyes were red and glassy, his nose was red and he was coughing.

"mommys poor baby, let's get him better" she cooed to him as she picked him up. She took him to the bathroom and got a clean towel to wash his face. Kendall and James were washing their faces.

"morning mama!" James said  
"hi mama hi hanz" Kendall said

"good morning babies, how are you?"  
"good" they reply in unison running out the bathroom to the living room.

She gently wipes Johan's face and talks to him softly. She can hear the mucus in his chest. And knows that he's catching a cold.

"well sweetness I think your brother and sister got you sick" she says gently remembering how James had a cold last week and Kendall around a week before that.

Logan peeks into the bathroom and sees his wife cleaning their youngest pup lovingly.

"everything okay darlin?"

She can hear the tone of worry in his voice, he's always anxious when one of his pups isn't feeling well.

"yes my husband its a cold, thing one and two are too quiet even without enhanced senses i know that, can you check on them, while I get Johan settled?"

"sure thing darlin" as he walks to the living room.

When he gets to the living room he sees Kendall laying on her stomach wrapped in a blanket on the couch her curly white hair is the only thing visible. James is sitting Indian style on the floor eating applesauce watching puss in boots. Logan smirks to himself and heads back to the restroom.

"darlin they are fine, puss in boots is on"

"that movie isn't directly for kids" she says to her husband

"yea well it is worse things on tv"

"I guess" she says snapping the onesie closed. "whats the agenda for today?"

"hmm I don't know darlin, I think the kids are just relaxed, how about junk food and movies? " he suggest

"you know what babe, that sounds good" she ands him Johan.

"I'm going to take a shower love be out in a second."

"take your time darlin, I got this. One is sick, one is on the couch i don't know if she sleep or super relaxed and one is just his lil feral self." he said

" hey don't talk about my baby, he gets it from his daddy"

When he gets to the living room he sees Kendall and James wrestling. He sits on the couch holding Johan shouting instructions at his children.

"damn, I guess so far it's two ferals huh pip squeak. well we will see with you...Kendall he's tapping stop choking him!"

"aww mannn," she said getting up

James gets up and shakes off his sisters chokehold and squares her up again. Ororo walks into the living room and sees her children wrestling and Logan grinning from ear to ear.

" well I guess this is the blind leading the blind" she says smirking at her husband.

" something like that" he responds pulling down on the couch next to him "aw come on kennie he's tapping your gona break his arm"

"come on dames stop being mad and think okay" she said helping him up

"I twying" he said taking her hand.

"logan, why are you cock fighting our children?"

"I'm not, they're learning, it's good for 'em"

Johan begins to whine and Logan shifts him and he settles down, ororo rubs his head and logan feels the child competly relax.

"James you want a haircut?" his mother ask him gently

"ummm yeah"

"ok in a little bit"

The rest of the day is spent watching the kids wrestle and play and passing sick little Johan between them. Little did they know that someone was watching them. They had been found, even though they disbanded from the xmen shortly after they found out 'ro was pregnant with Kendall. They had been trying to get pregnant for three years when their miracle happend and Logan didn't want any mishaps. They both felt it was best for them to get some time away, to reconnect as husband and wife and soon to be parents. They had moved to Logan's Canadian retreat. Since moving in there 4 years ago they welcomed two more babies to their nest and are very happy with each other as husband and wife and also to three very special and beautiful children they are mama and daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan begins to stir and his eyes snap open, everyone seems to have fallen asleep watching television. He sits up straight and looks around the living room. He sees his wife and youngest son sleeping blissfully beside him. His eyes search the room for his two older children, he finds James sleeping on the love seat. But he doesn't see Kendall. He gets up and speed walks down the hall, he doesn't see her in her bedroom. He takes a deep breath and try's to calm himself down so he can think straight.

"hey daddy" she says cheerfully

"baby girl, where were you?" he ask, before a sigh of relief washes over him

"potty"

"ok, baby lets go watch tv"

He picks her up and she rest her head on his shoulder. When he gets to the living room he sees 'ro has gotten up and is in the kitchen. He puts Kendall on the couch and goes to his wife.

"hey love, I didn't realize we fell asleep. I'll get dinner started."

"no need darlin, by the time you finish cookin' it'll be eight o'clock, and I'm hungry now"

He grins ferally at her as he pulls her into a loving embrace. His eyes are going from steel to gold which means only one thing. Wolverine is waking up. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and notices that his natural woodsy scent is getting stronger, which further lets her know that the wolverine is swirling close to the top.

"Logan, step outside with me pease" she says calmly. He grunts and follows her.

Outside he sits on the railing around the porch and she leans against the house. As soon as he sits down he begins looking towards the woods and takes a deep breath. His eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"baby what's going on?" she ask

"I don't know 'ro, but I don't like it. Something's out there, and I don't know what's going on" he said looking towards to woods.

"you didn't sleep well" she says calmly

"I know, I had a nightmare" he says looking down.

She walks towards him and embraces him.

"was it the lab baby?" she ask, her voice full of concern. He hadn't had a nightmare in years.

"no. Someone was hurting you, and the kids. Something's out there darlin'. I smell it, I need to protect my family. I promised you I'd always protect you and the pups"

"and you've done that baby, we're all here and safe" she says reassuringly

"just trust me 'ro"

"ok love, following your lead" she says wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

She can still smell wolverine. She rubs his chest and kisses him softly.

"mama my tummy"

She turns and sees James rubbing his blue eyes. She noticed that due to summer Turing into fall he was losing his tan, going from a rich cinnamon complexion to a light honey .His salt and pepper hair wildly over his head. Unlike his sisters white curls, he has salt and pepper straight hair that is very thick and when it's cut low he has deep waves.

" ok baby, let's see what sister wants" she says picking him up and kissing his cheek.  
" coming in?" she says to Logan.

"in a minute" he says

He stands up and looks to the woods and takes a deep breath.

*From the woods*

In a dirty make shift shack. There were pictures of the Howlett family on the wall. Pictures from their wedding day up to the birth of little Johan four months ago. He's been following them for a while. Everyday it eats him up that she married that damn runt. She doesn't smell like a virgin anymore but over the years the virgin smell became less important. Motherhood seems to have added something to her. It's given her a type of sensuality that gives him an erection just thinking about it. He has to have her, at any cost. Just as soon as he gets the shrimp out of the way and his little pack.

"just a little bit longer" he says to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Logan woke up before his family and took a shower as he did everyday before work. They had enough money where neither of them had to work and tried it for a while but Logan got stir crazy and got a job as a lumberjack. By the time he started working there Kendall had been born only 3 days before. Ororo enjoyed being a housewife, and raising her family and caring for her husband became her top priority.

After he dressed he went to his wife, she was sleeping on her stomach, her hair covering the pillow and her lips were slightly parted, he smiled to himself. He kissed her gently and her eyes softly fluttered open. He looked at her with kind steel colored eyes, but she saw the gold flecks still lingering around.

"good morning husband" she says gently running her fingers through his thick hair.

He kisses her wrist and holds her hand lovingly. He takes a deep sigh and looks into her eyes.

"morning darlin" he responds.

Knowing that he is still upset she sits up and and kisses his forehead.

"my love, tell what has you so worried" she says gently

"I'm just anxious, it's something goin on 'ro...I feel it...something is out there waiting, on what I don't know. I want you and the pups to stay here lock the doors, just relax today. I do t care if you gotta sedate 'em keep them inside and all together where you can see 'em...just for my sanity ok 'ro"

She sighed deeply before agreeing to his wishes, she just hoped whatever was bothering her husband so deeply that he wasn't sleeping would pass. However, knowing how accurate his gut feeling tend to be he knew that there was reasoning behind it.

She gets up and heads to the kitchen to make his coffee before he leaves and start breakfast for the children. As she pours his coffee into his thermos he wraps his arms around her from behind and buries his face in her hair.

"I love you 'ro, I'm just trying to keep you and the pups safe" he said in her hair

"I know husband, i trust you, I'll keep them inside, like I said, I follow your lead" she turned to face him and hug him before he left.

After he leaves she locks the top and bottom locks. And she hears his truck start up. She goes back to the kitchen and continues to cook.

"mama" she turns and sees Kendall comming in the kitchen. She's scratching her white curly hair. She has brown skin like her mother and her fathers steel eyes right down to the gold flecks. It was a running joke between her and Logan that "wolverine" was the one that fathered her because of her temper and slightly aggressive nature.

"yes baby, why are you up so early?" she said picking her up

"I don't know" she said laying her head on her mom shoulder and playing with a strand of hair. Ororo looked down and her and smiled softly.

"can't sleep?" she asked softly, lazily rubbing her back and humming. She could feel her nod her head. Kendall inherited her fathers sleeping habits and is known to go a day or two with out proper sleep. Kendall always calls it her "brain not shutting up". Whenever she goes through a sleepless spell Ororo would always just hold her until she fell asleep for however long.

After about twenty minutes of rocking she was sleep. About an hour later, she heard the boys stirring. James came to the kitchen and she heard Johan content in his crib over the monitor.

"good morning mama" James said stretching his arms over his head. He's a little guy like his dad. They don't predict him to get too tall. Kendall takes after her mom in the height department. "sister sleep?" he ask

"good morning baby and yes sister is sleep" she says helping him into a chair and pouring him some juice. "be right back baby. I'm going to get your brother" she says before kissing his head

"ok" he responds before drinking some orange juice.

In Johan's room she goes over to his crib and picks him up. He still has a cold, but he isn't cranky as he has been. She picks him up and takes him to his changing table and looks out the window. She sees someone running through the wooded area around their home.

"what the hell" she said prior to finishing Johan's diaper. She picks him up and puts him into her and Logan's rooms. She goes to the kitchen living room area and picks up Kendall and tells James to come with her she gets them settled into the room and goes back to the kitchen. She looks out the window and sees victor creed standing at the wooded opening leading to their home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ororo froze in her steps. Victor creed stood in front on her, worn dark jeans, brown boots, and a cutoff white shirt. When he saw her, he gave that smirk that made her stomach cringe. He just stood there watching and smirking.

"goddess out of all my gifts telepathy isn't one, how can I get Logan home" she says to herself. Then her eyes white over and the sky goes pitch black and winds pick up. Creed disappears into the woods.

-Logan's job-

Logan is laughing with some coworkers at some of the new young guys. It's a pleasant day, warm and few clouds. The new guys have no clue what they are doing and are trying to show off. Logan is watching from a distance with mike, his best friend at work. They are the only two left from their hiring class and became close. Mike is a us army vet who when he got discharged married his sweetheart and they moved to Canada for a quit life. Mikes son and Kendall are the same age.

"hey howlette look at these jackasses" mike says lighting a cigar passing the lighter to Logan.

"I see 'em..." Logan says lighting up. "let's finish this shit early, I got shit to do today" he says picking up his axe.

"like what? You don't have a life" mike says picking up his axe and following Logan to the area they have to clear for the week.

Logan grunts in response and begins chopping on a tree. After the second hit he feels moisture hit his eye. He pays it no attention thinking it might be sweat. Then he sees the lightning and hears the thunder and a downpour starts.

"shit, come on howlette! Boss man sending us home for the day, sudden thunder storm." mike said Taking cover and running to his truck.

Logan takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes. "shit shit shit!" he darts to his truck and heads home.

-howlette home-

Ororo goes back to the bedroom and checks the children. Kendall woke up but is still kind of cranky. Ororo can tell she's cranky from the furrowed brow look on her face, like her father. James is doing a handstand in the corner and the baby is playing with his feet.

" mama I'm hungry" Kendall said before laying back on the bed

" ok baby give me a minute" Ororo responded

Kendall nods her head picking up the remote control. She puts it on the boomerang channel, scooby doo is on. That show always keeps the older twos attention.

"ohh scooby! Mama, it's raining" James says to his mother

"I know baby, watch tv, I'll make you guys a snack" she says as she goes to the kitchen. She sees Logan's truck come to a screeching stop at the front porch. He jumps out and is up all three of the front porch steps in one step. Ororo meets him at the door. He embraces her and he smells her and turns her around to check her for injuries. She sees his eyes are gold. After he inspects her, he goes down the hall into their bedroom and inspects the children.

He returns to the kitchen slightly calmed. He grabs Ororo's hand and pulls her to him

"'Ro...what's going on. I felt your anxiety darlin'...did someone hurt you?"

She sits in his lap and wraps her arm around his neck. Logan nuzzles and smells her. He gets really caught up in her scent when wolverine is in control. It calms him. With half lidded eyes he continues to smell her and hold her close.

" husband" she says kissing his forehead and cupping his face. " I know whose out there" she says calmly. She know she has to be calm to keep him calm. Their emotions have always fed off of each other even before their marriage.

"who" he responds in a gravely voice, his wife could feel.

She sighs deeply before kissing his forehead again. Logan rest his head in her breast and closes his eyes as he rubs her thigh.

" Creed" she says softly. She can feel him tense

*snkit*

His claws come out and he growls. Ororo can see the fight within himself to stay in control. He gets up and walks over to the sink taking slow heavy breathes. His claws go out and in with each breath. He hunched over the sink. Ororo walks over to him and hugs him from behind. She knows he would never hurt her. Even in his most feral state.

"did he hurt you?" Logan says slowly. Turning to face his mate.

" no" she says looking him in the eyes

"did he hurts the pups" he says

"no love, they are fine" she says

He nods to himself. He goes down the hall and checks on the kids. He sees Kendall and james laying towards the foot of the bed with their heads propped up on their elbows watching cartoons. Johan somehow worked his way to laying across Kendall's back. He takes his pacifier out of his mouth and points towards his daddy and squeals with delight. Logan walks over and picks him up. He holds him to his chest and kisses his white hair. Johan looks up at him with big blue eyes and smiles. Logan smiles back at him softly. He puts him in his bouncy chair and kisses both of his other children. Before returning to his wife in the kitchen. She notices that the gold in his eyes is slowly fading.

"tell me what happened" he says embracing her.

"I noticed someone running through the woods, put the kids in the bedroom, came back to the front of the house and saw him standing outside watching" she says with a disgusted look on her face.

Logan can feel her anxiety. He knows she always hated him. Logan closes his eyes. And holds her close to him. He can feel her tears. That puts him over the edge.

" I have to kill him" he says " 'ro baby, I promise you I'll kill him"

" I know you will" she says wiping tears from her eyes. Logan pulls her down to kiss her. The rain never let up and she didn't care. It was reflecting her and her husbands mood. She finished making the kids some food and brought it to them.

"they are happy your home" she says to him.

"I'll be home until its done." he says looking out the kitchen window. She wraps her ams around his neck and looks out the window with him

-creeds shack-

Stretched out across the cot in the middle of his shack. Sweating and breathing heavy from his orgasm to the memory of seeing storm and smelling her fear. He smiled to himself. He was going to make his move in the next couple days. Be was determined to make her his sex slave. Maybe get a pup or two out of her.

" she loves me, she just don't know it yet" he says to himself before turning over to sleep

Sent from my iPad


	5. Chapter 5

Logan and his family are all in the master bedroom of their Canadian cabin. The children are asleep all across their California king size bed. Ororo is holding a sleeping Johan to her chest and rubbing his back gently. Kendall is sleeping between her mother and father curled up close to her father who is rubbing her head. James is at the foot of the bed sleeping on his stomach. Logan is lost in thought. Ororo is feeling his anger and anxiety.

"Kendall said something interesting yesterday" she says to her husband who is still stroking the little girls head lovingly

"Yea, what's that" he says not looking up

"She said her hands itch, then she showed me and her knuckles were red and swollen" she says to Logan before kissing her sons head.

Logan looks at his daughter in amazement. He gently grabs her little hands and inspects Them. He notices her knuckles are still red and puffy. He runs a finger across her little knuckle and Kendall opens her eyes in an instant and withdraws her hand from her father.

"Ouch daddy, they itchy and they burn me" she says with tears in her eyes

"Aww baby daddy's so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he says calmly. He picks her up and holds her to his chest and the little girl buries her face in her fathers neck and he feels her tears. Logan looks at his wife with tears in his eyes. When they found out 'ro was pregnant he prayed everyday that the child would take after its mother, but the 27 week ultrasound proved otherwise. When they looked at the screen they saw a tiny baby with balled up fist resting close to its chest with three nubs sticking out between the knuckles. Ororo was excited that the child would be like its father but Logan cursed himself and prayed that the kid wouldn't hate him for giving her claws.

Ororo put a hand on his knee and rubbed gently. She nodded to him. Logan got up and carried Kendall down the hall to the kitchen. He got ziplock bag and put some ice in it and a towel. He walked over to his daughter that he had sat down at the table.

"Hey baby, can I see yer hands? " he says softly

She timidly hands her father her hands and gasp a little when the cool ice hits her knuckles then she breathes a sigh of relief when the cooling sensation begins to relax her. Logan gently rubs the ice between each knuckle and massages it gently. He can feel the little bone nubs beneath her skin trying to break free. The more he rubs the more he feels them coming forward.

"Just push them out baby, you can do it" he says softly

He saw his little girl furrow her brow and she grunted softly. Then three little bone nubs came out of both hands. She looked up at her daddy scared.

"It's ok baby, look" he says softly

*sknit* he shows his daughter his claws. It's the first time she has seen them up close. She touches them softly. Then she holds out her hand to her father and he touches hers.

"How do your hands feel now baby?" He ask softly

"Better" she says calmly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and her claws go back beneath her skin. " will it hurt every time daddy?" She ask looking up at her father

"Afraid so lil bit, but you'll get used to it, I promise you." He picks her up and holds her to his chest and nuzzles her white curls. She then purrs and rest her head on his chest.

He returns to his bedroom and lays her down where she was. He kisses his wife. And looks at the clock.

"I'll be back 'ro" he says getting up grabbing his phone

"Logan where are you going" she ask softly

"Calling my boss, I'm taking time off, we're havin a family emergency" he says wore leaving the room

He returns about 25 minutes later and crawls in bed on Ororo's side and nuzzles next to her.

"What happened love?" She ask rubbing his cheek and tracing his lips with her thumb

"I took time off" he says softly

"How long" she says gently

"One month" he says

She nods and closes her eyes and curls into him. After about two hours Logan gets up and grabs a cigar and heads to the front porch. He sits down on the steps and rubs his chin.

"My baby girl takes after her old man" he says to himself. He takes another drag from his cigar and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and it hits him directly in the face

*GRRRRRRR* god damn creed


	6. Chapter 6

Logan stands up and closes his eyes and take a deep breath. He follows his nose and it leads him to the side of his house. *sknit* his claws release and he turns the corner of the side of his house. Only to find a pile of clothes. Wolverine keeps going around his house. He figures that creed is so somewhere lingering around trying to throw him off of his scent. He goes back into the house to the master bedroom. He finds his wife and children are still sleeping. He kneels down next to his wife and nuzzles her face. Her eyes open slowly and she looks around to see the children still sleeping.

"Husband what's wrong?" She ask gently

"He's toying with me 'ro" he says in a voice just above a growl

She cups his face and nuzzles him before she gets out of bed. She takes his hand and leads him down the hall. She sits on the big couch in the living room, Logan grabs a beer out the fridge and joins her on the couch. He takes a drink and offers his wife some, even though she doesn't truly enjoy beer, she knows its important to his animal that she takes him up on his offer.

"Talk to me baby, let me carry some of this burden. We're a team" she says

"I know we are, I feel like he's trying to drive me insane...making me have a berserker" he answers before taking another drink from his bottle. Ororo could feel the tension in her husband.

"Come with me" she says getting off the couch and heading outside. "Take your shirt off" she says as she sits in the grass. Logan sits next to her. She kisses him softly. "Turn around and lay down" she says gently. He does without question.

She begins to rub his shoulders. He lets out a small moan in appreciation. She eases the tension from his spine and his lower back before working back up to his shoulders. Then she stops, Logan groans from her lack of contact. But then she makes a small rain cloud and has warm fresh rain water massaging his back along with her hands.

"God woman, you spoil me" he says above a whisper to his mate

"We'll someone's has to love" she responds before moving his hair to move the rain cloud up to his neck. She continues to massage him. She can feel him relaxing under her touch. She knows that he has to keep a clear head in this time. As he lays in the grass he feels his mind at ease and is almost lethargic.

"How does she do this to me" he thinks to himself. He knows he's let her into a place within his heart that he never knew existed until the first time he really looked at her. It was the early hours of the morning at Xavier's and she was down stairs in a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt, so out of character for her. He hair was tied up and she was in the fridge looking for a snack. It shocked him because he'd never seen her so casual and relaxed. She had the tv kitchen turned to ESPN and was talking crap to the tv. He watched her in her own environment for a few minutes before letting her know he was there. She jumped a little then relaxed. He felt his animal howl on the inside and take him over. He kissed her right there in the kitchen. It was a claiming kiss that set his soul on fire. He knew he'd found his mate. From that day forward they never left each others side. And he had no intention to in the near future.

After she finished he stood up and picked her up and took her into the house. He noticed the kids were up. Kendall was sitting at their play table coloring and James had pulled another chair from the play table and put it in the middle of the room and was sitting watching tv. They heard the baby crying. Logan went to get him.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ororo ask

"Yes!" They reply.

Logan opens the room door and finds his youngest sitting up in the middle of the bed crying his eyes out.

"It's ok pup I'm here" he says picking him up "brother n sister left you huh" wiping his tears. He carries him to the kitchen and puts him in his high chair.

"Thanks 'ro...I'll be back" he says pulling his boots on.

"Where are you going? I'm making breakfast" she says before putting some grapes in the tray of Johan's chair to keep him busy while she cooked.

"I got a job to do darlin'...I gotta go scout woods, my phone ain't worth a damn out there, but you know how to reach me" he pulled her down for a kiss. They heard little giggles .

"I didn't know we had an audience" she teases before kissing him again quickly

" me either" he smiled against her lips. He kissed all his children before leaving the house on foot to the woods.

After about an hour of walking he caught a familiar scent. He followed it to the river that an in the middle of the woods where he and 'Ro like to take the kids in the summer time for picnics. The kids enjoy it because they get to splash each other and run around freely. He looked up and saw a shack on the other side of the river. He knew that it wasn't there before because he was in the area that he always brought his family to. He crossed the river and walked up to the shack.

*sknit* his claws came out at the over powering scent of victor creed. He walked around the shack with caution but didnt smell Him there physically or hear him around. So he walked into the shack. He saw pictures of his wife from before they were together to their wedding day to the birth of their last child. He felt rage boiling inside him and he had a berserker rage in creeds shack. When he was finished all that was left of creeds shack was an over turned army cot. He felt he had enough for one day he needed to regroup but it ad been what he suspected.


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes blurry with rage. Adrenaline still pumping fast through his veins. He kneels down at the creek, cups his hands to collect water and splashes it in his face. The cool water clearing his vision slowly however, he still feels enraged.

"Son of a bitch!" He says before he splashes more water into his face from the shock of the cold water he gets a moment of clarity. "First time you were alone with her" he said to himself trying to bring back a memory to calm him.

*flashback at Xavier's in the kitchen*

He's laying in bed staring at the ceiling, wearing a pair of sweats with his arms behind his head. He gets up and goes to the kitchen, halfway down the stairs he hears the tv on and a soft voice talking. Figuring it was some students rummaging for a late night snack he wished he'd put a shirt on but figured it was late and their asses should have been in bed he kept going. He turned the corner and saw Ororo putting the milk up with a plate of cookies on the counter.

"Shut up Stephen A. Go back to sucking Kobe's dick" she says before closing the fridge. Logan was blown away from the sight he saw. He watched in the shadows as she ate her cookies and watched sports. He felt his beast take over and he made his presence known. When he walked in the kitchen she jumped at the first sight of him.

"Logan, you scared me" she said gently. He glided up to her pulled her from the bar stool at the counter, put his hands at her waist and kissed her. Her eyes flutter open and Logan's body tensed and relaxed. His animal had decided to make a move and was satisfied with her taste. He had wanted that kiss as well but wasn't sure if she did.

"I'm so sorry 'ro I just...I just..." His words were stopped by her lips pressed against his in a soft passionate kiss.

"I've wanted that a long time logan, but please tell me if is just a one time, I know how you feel for jean" she said looking away from him. Logan put her hands in his and kissed them.

" darlin' I don't want her, she calls me an animal and strings me around, makes me feel like I'm nothing. Then when Boy Scout comes she like to hang off him and look my way and it makes me sick. She don't get I'm a man too. Like ya do. You see me and my feral and accept both. That calms me 'ro, just one chance to show you I can love ya darlin'. That's all I need. " he says looking into her blue eyes with are filled with water.

"Ok Logan we can try" she said cupping his face and kissing him. "Well it's no class today, lets disappear upstairs and relax." She says softly. After she puts her dishes in the dish washer Logan takes her hand and leads her to her loft. She opens the door and goes in and he wants to enter but his feet are dead weight.

"Come in" she says with a light smile. His legs move on their own accord to her voice. Suddenly they are facing each other their height difference making the both of them smile nervously. Ororo had a good seven inches on him with no shoes on but he didn't seem to care and neither did she. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to join her. He took a deep breath and sat next to her. She turned the tv on and handed him the remote and laid back. He put on the history channel and laid back with her. They turned to face each other and looked into each others eyes and held hands and talked until they both fell asleep.

*end of flashback*

Logan felt himself calming and splashed more water in his face. He shook his head side to side after being released by his feral and went home. Upon returning to his home he heard children laughing. He saw James and Kendall playing in their toy jeep and 'ro on the porch reading to Johan. He briskly said hi to his kids and went to his wife.

"You were right!" He says reaching into the porch cooler grabbing a beer. The tone of his voice frightening the child so he jumped and clinged to his mother. She soothes him and he's quickly calmed.

"You find him?" She asked between kissing her baby's head

"No the sick fuck is sleepin in the woods in a damn tin shed" he says before drinking some beer

"Ok, first off language." She says looking at Johan "second what do you want me to do" she says looking in her husbands eyes

He takes a deep breath and kneels in front of her, he kisses her knees and takes a deep breath.  
"I know what he wants...he had pictures of you all over that shit hole...sorry darlin'" he says lowly. He feels his wife tense up

"What kind of pictures" she asks her husband in an emotionless voice.

"Random...you and me, you shopping, you with the kids out and about" *sknit* his claws involuntarily come out and a crack of thunder booms in the background then a fury of rain downpours. But this rain was different, it smelled like anguish.

"Grrrr" Logan lets out a low growl. Ororo strokes his head gently

"Calm yourself love, we shall get through this" she says softly. "Get thing one and thing two, will you?" She ask as she stands up. He nods his head before getting up. When he turns he sees James already drove them to the porch he helps them out and put their car on the porch. Another crack of thunder is heard in the background

"Dat loud huh daddy" James ask his father.

"Yea pup, it is" he said before opening the door

The children run into the house to their mother. Johan had fallen asleep and Logan went to put him down in his room.

" mama can you make it sunny so we can play outside?" Kendall ask her mother. Ororo softly smiled before picking her up

"Maybe later baby, sometimes nature has to run its course" she said softly to her daughter before kissing her curs and putting her down

"Ok, come on dames" she says before her and her brother take off down the hall. Logan returns to the living room to find 'ro on the couch massaging he temples. He sighs to himself and takes a deep breath before walking up behind her.

"My turn" he says in her ear softly before kissing her neck.

"What ?" She say slightly confused

Logan walks around the couch and picks her up and takes her to their bedroom closing the door with his foot.

"Logan the kids" she says to him softly

"They are just fine, I need to do this" he kissed her and took off her clothes. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He went to the mini fridge they kept in their room and poured her a glass of wine as well as one for himself.

"Babe what are you doing?" She asks

"Shhhhh, it'll be ok" he put her glass on the night stand and rubbed his hands together to warm them. He pours some lotion in his hands and began to massage her neck slowly working his way down to her calves. Making sure he kissed and massaged all of her muscles.

"Mmmmm Logan" she said with her eyes closed

"Save that part for later darlin'" he say before kissing in between her shoulders " how you feel darlin'?" He ask softly

"Great" she spoke so low if he didnt have enhanced senses he wouldn't have heard it.

"Take a hot shower, we need to figure out what we will do" he helps her up and starts her sheer for her. He returns to the bed and just falls in it face first.

" how do I protect her from this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Logan buried his face into the pillow and took a deep breath. " mmmm fresh sheet day" he said softly to himself. He hears the shower running and his wife sigh. He pushes himself up from the bed and Goes to the kitchen for a beer, he goes to the living room and turns on the tv from his recliner. He hears little footsteps then he feels his air suddenly leave him.

"Oofff" he look and sees James sitting in his lap smiling. Logan rubs his hand through his sons salt and pepper hair and smiles softly. James stretches his arms over his head and snuggles into his dad and watches tv with him. Logan absently rubs and scratches his sons head and after about five minutes he hears a soft purr and notices he's fallen asleep. Logan smiles to himself, he figures that all of his children have their own wolverine within them that thrives on contact.

*creeds shack*

He pulls up to where his shack was with some supplies from town. He notices it from the distance to be blown over.

"What the fuck? Did it rain or wind storm when I was gone?" The closer he gets to his shack he notices debris from the wood and tin all over his campsite. He hops out of his truck and takes a deep breath and smile to himself.

"Aww poor runt found my hideout and must have had a temper tantrum" he says to himself  
" I wonder if he knows how I think of his wife? " he smiled to himself before rubbing his growing erection.

" calm yourself big boy" a woman says from the wood. Creed was startled and turned ready to pounce. He saw a blue skinned woman adorned with skulls And relaxed.

"You got in early, I thought you wanted them separated before you showed up" creed says walking towards her.

"I wanted to peek in on your progress..." She says sitting by the river.

"I'm drawing this out, I want runt out the way..." He says smiling

Mystique rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the river. " let's establish some rules here" she says coyly

*howlette home *

Kendall joined her father and brother in the chair and is watching tv with them. Ororo was nursing a half sleep baby on the couch.  
" you full baby?" She softly talked to her son, smoothing down some of his wild hair. She burps him and rocks him gently.

Logan gets up and walks over to her. He kisses her forehead then his sons. " we need to talk" he says softly. Ororo puts the baby in his swing and follows her husband to their bedroom. She senses his anxiety and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sending you and the pups to westchester." He says calmly

"What?" She ask shocked." Why, my home is here with my husband! Logan ill be damned if I leave this house" she says sternly

"Dammit woman don't you see I'm protecting you!" Logan yells at her. She doesn't flinch

"Logan, I will not be talked to like that" she says calmly. Logan furrows his brow and lays back on the bed. Ororo walks over and stands in front of him. Logan sits up and pulls her closer to him by her waist and rest his head on her stomach. She rubs his head softly

" I'm sorry darlin'" he says softly " I just don't want anything to happen to you" then a little knock comes to the door. They both look up as James walks in.

"Dad dad the door" he says twisting from side to side. "Is it pizza?" He ask with a hopeful tone to his voice.

" I don't think so lil bub" he looks at his wife she shakes her head no and he makes his way to the front door. In the living room he sees Kendall making faces at Johan while he swings in his chair and laughs at her kicking his legs. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan saw his best friend from work,mike, on the porch. He lets out a deep breath and shakes his head before shaking his hand.

"What's up man?" Logan ask before letting him inside the house.

"I ain't seen ya' figured I'd stop and see if ya breathing" he replied with a friendly smile

" ya man, some shit came up gotta handle it y'know" Logan replied placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yea man, let me know if ya need anything. I gotta go. Renee will beat me for missing dinner" he said getting up from the couch

"Whipped" Logan shot back. He said bye to his friend and notices that Ororo is in the kitchen in the refrigerator looking for something to cook. Logan wraps his arms around her holding her close and tight to him.

"Darlin' I love you" he says resting his head between her shoulder blades and closing his eyes. He feels her relax in his embrace. " I just want you safe, I can't lose you or the pups" he said it softly.

"I won't leave you Logan" she said softly. She turned around to face him. She saw a pleading look on his face.

"Babe he'll hurt you or the pups to get to me. I can't live with that, I finally got everything I need and I'm not going to give it up" he says grabbing her hands and kissing her wedding ring. Storm took a deep breath and looked out the window.

" how about this. Lets send the kids to westchester, I stay with you and if it gets too bad, I will leave. Just give me a chance to fight for my family Logan is all I ask." She says tracing his jaw line softly with her index finger. He had his eyes closed reveling in her touch. She calmed his beast.

" ok, I'll call hank, you get the pups together" he said before kissing her. She went down the hall to James room and found that he and Kendall were playing on the iPad. They were so caught up in their game they don't notice her standing in the door way. She watched them for a few moments, looking at their faces, remembering every contour of their features. She smiled at how they would laugh and talk to each other and she had a realization, they were best friends. She figured growing up in the Canadian woods with not many children around payed a part in it, but however their bond had grown so strong was heartwarming to watch them together.

"Hey guys, I have to talk to you" she said. They looked up from their game and met their mothers eyes.

"We both do" Logan said huskily holding a semi sleep Johan in his arms. The children sat up and listened attentively.

"Ok pups, check this out, mama and daddy have some things to take care of that are pretty important so you guys are gonna go to New York for a little bit, y'understand" he says looking both his children in the eye.

"We visit poppa?!" Kendall ask excitedly.

"Yes baby, poppa will be there" Ororo answered her daughter.

"Uncle hank too" James chimed in

"Yea boy, him too" Logan responded

" ok!" Kendall said before getting off the bed walking past her parents

"Where ya goin girl?" Logan ask his daughter

"Juice" she said as she turned the corner

Ororo and Logan looked at each other and smiled nervously. Sending their children to west Chester wasn't abnormal, but it would be the first time they went alone. Not that Charles couldn't handle three more children, it's just the separation from them that made it harder than it seemed.

"We'll they seem to be taking it alright" Logan said looking at her

"Yes they do...it won't be long, they'll be home soon" she said in response. She gave her husband a look that let him know that she wasn't ok. He walked over to her and held her close to him rubbing her back and kissing her softly.

"It'll be over soon 'ro...I promise, they'll be home just like you said" he reassured her.

" I know it's just, they've never.." She was quieted by Logan kissing her passionately. Her eyes opened slowly and she caught her breath looking at her husband who kissed her a couple more times softly.

"I just gotta work fast to get these pups home so I can see you smile again" he said softly. He held her to him and rocked her gently until he felt her calm down  
Sent from my iPad


	10. Chapter 10

"Kennie d! Girl get here and put your shoes on" Logan yelled down the hall. Kendall came from her room with her backpack running down the hall she tried to hit her brakes but she slid on the hardwood floor. Logan stood at the end of the hall way watching her slightly amused.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Kendall said feeling herself falling back. She closed her eyes readying herself for the fall but she feels herself being lifted.

"Daddy you catched me" she says hugging her fathers neck. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it "daddy will always catch you" he told her softly. He inhaled his daughters scent and rocked her gently. He felt his heart break a little knowing his children were leaving for a short while. He looked in the living room where Ororo was tying James' shoes and talking softly to him. The baby was dressed and sitting in his chair watching his family.

"Kennie, you gotta look after your brothers, your the oldest and the strongest ok. Promise daddy that ok" Logan looks her in the eyes.

"Yes daddy I will" she says before resting her head on her fathers chest. "Daddy, I love grandpa but why we gotta go now?" She asks her father

Logan sighs and rest his chin on his daughters head. "Because darlin' it'll be fun for you guys" he says the first thing he can think of that doesn't insult his child's intelligence. Seeming satisfied with his answer she squirms out of her fathers embrace and goes to her mother. Ororo smiles down at her daughter. Logan watches her from the kitchen. He can smell salt water in the air and looks at his wife, he sees her fighting tears as she brushes James' hair. He felt his heart break even more. Then he felt a pain in his side, he knew that was his beast beginning to stir. He beard his teeth and felt his muscles tighten. Then he shook his head side to side trying to break free. Ororo looked over at him and smiled softly. She was masking her pain in front of the children but he knew better.

*knock knock*

Logan goes to answer the door. He sees gambit and rogue. Remy is playing in her hair and she keeps swatting his and away.

"Swamp rat quit messin wit mah hair" she said trying to fix it back the way she had it.

"Non" he said beginning to twirl another strand.

Logan smiles at Marie and glares at remy. He still thinks of Marie as his daughter and was terrified when she finally learned to control her mutation, mainly because the Cajun was always sniffing around her.

"Hey suga...where the kids, I didn't come here for you grumpy" she says as she walks in. Remy tries to follow her but Logan stop him.

" how you doin Cajun?" Logan ask

"Hey 'dere homme, say you really away from de world out here" he says shaking his hand.

"Somethin' like that Cajun. Take care of 'em" Logan says to his friend

"Already homme! They will be ok, they run around the mansion, they eat some food uncle remy cook dem, cause ya know aunt Jeannie still no kinda chef, professor take them to movies, you know dey professor to ready to see de babes. So daddy you gotta stop worrying. Just take care of that lil problem ya'heard me, and keep remy sister stormy happy." Remy told Logan.

Logan looked over his shoulder in the house and saw 'ro and Marie talking. He was happy to see a genuine smile on her face. Marie was holding Johan introducing herself to him. The baby just laughed and smiled at her. Storm goes over and hugs remy tight.

"Brother I missed you" she says moving his hair from his face to see him.

"I missed you too" he says happily spinning her around. " I see you wit de babies, you look like a happy mother" he says putting her down "no fear sister, gambit here" he says reassuring her the kids will be safe.

"Swamp rat shut up! No one wanna hear you talk. And y'all cheer up. Not like jubes watching them by herself. We sure don't need a repeat of Christmas." Marie says hugging Ororo. All the adults remember back to Christmas. They had gone out for an adult evening and left jubilee to babysit James and Kendall. Johan haven't been born yet. By the time they got back to the mansion jubes had chocolate all over her clothes and just looked worn out. She rushed past the older x-men and when asked where she was going she her answer was "to buy birth control" . The adults shared a laugh before rounding the kids up.

"Hey Cajun" Logan called to gambit after buckling the kids into the jet. "Tell chuck no noise makers when it comes to toys" Logan looked very seriously at remy

"Aw come on dere wolverine, what's de point in being a grand pop if you can't spoil 'em...wait till kennie d get married an have all de lil ones " remy answers him.

" she ain't gettin married cuz she ain't datin bub, got it!" Logan answered taking his voice a little bit.

"That girl got stormy in her, she gon' find de way too, if gambit remember right, which he do, professor ain't want you and his girl datin together, but she found de way too...with help of ole remy being lookout" remy winked and set the coordinates to the mansion. After they couldn't see the jet anymore the smell of salt filled his nose again. He turned and saw his wife crying.

"Darlin' talk to me, I know ya hurtin 'ro I am too, I already miss them" he told her pulling her close to him.

"I got soft Logan" she says softly. " we've been so out of the loop on everything that when it comes time to do a job I hesitate" she says wiping her eyes. Logan feels and understands his wife's pain. They've been in Canada since 'ro was four month pregnant with Kendall. Their lives have become their own world with themselves and their children. Logan and Ororo knew how empty the house was going to feel without their children and neither was ready to go in just yet.

"Walk with me darlin'" Logan said holding his hand out to his mate. She took his hand they walked over to the grassy knoll in the backyard where they would often lay and watch sunsets or just the moon in the sky after they put their babies in bed. They climbed to the top of the knoll and Logan sits down. Ororo sits facing him, her legs over his. Logan's hands rub her calves and the sensitive skin behind her knee. She lets out a soft giggle and Logan smiles at her.

"Stop it Logan I'm trying to be sad" she says before kissing him softly on his forehead. Logan closes his eyes and leans into her soft kiss before exhaling softly. His hands travel slowly from her calves, up to her thighs,to her hips, slowly up her stomach, gently to her breast, he glides his fingertips up her shoulders and neck until he's cupping her face pulling her closer to him and passionately kissing her slowly. His hands travel from her face to her shoulders where he gently pushes her back. Logan gets to his knees and looks down at his wife. He loves the way the moon highlights her features. He feels his beast waking up. ***ohhh she wants it, let me give it to her*** his beast says to him. **no she don't need YOU right now** Logan thinks back trying to push his beast back down. Ororo wraps her long legs around his waist and pulls him closer to her. He falls on top of her careful not to put his whole weight on her, he holds himself up one of his strong arms on either side of her. He kisses her softly. She pulls him down closer to her. He feels himself being restricted by his pants but before he can free himself his wife beat him to it. He's glad she always knows where to touch him when he needs it the most. He pulls her shirt off of her, then her pants and he follows suit and removes the rest of his clothes. He gets back on his knees so he can see her. The moonlight hit every curve she had, had he been a weaker man he would have came right then. "Goddess" is all he could say before he ran his hand down her stomach. Ororo looked up at her husband and smiled. At that moment they were the only people who existed in the word. The moonlight made sure to show every muscle he had. She felt a sudden rush of heat. She placed her hand on his stomach and ran it down slowly until she got to his hip. She massaged his hip a little then continued to run her hand down his thigh. She lazily ran her fingertip up his inner thigh and felt his muscles twitch. Then she saw his manhood and she took it gently into her hand and stroked it slowly. He was very swollen and warm and knew because of his enhanced sense she had to be really careful because it could hurt him if she wasn't. "Warrior" she responded to him. Logan settled himself between her thighs and looked at her. She licked her lips and nodded. He pushed himself into her slowly feeling her hot velvet pull him in slowly with a soft suction. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and his eyes close. She arcs her back and he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Her lips latch onto his as he thrust into her and she meets each of his thrust. Logan's hand finds its way to where they are joined he begins to rub her as he pushes himself into her. He hears her moan and her nails dig into his shoulders. He hears thunder in the background and sees her eyes have whited over.  
"Calm down baby, it's ok, breathe" he tells her as he slows down his pace. After a few blinks her eyes return to blue. "Sorry love" she says a little embarrassed. "It's ok, no harm done, just trying to keep it that way" they both giggle as Logan feels her get very tight around him and she starts to quicken her thrust. He feels him self tighten and the need to be deeper inside her take him over. He hurries and puts her legs over his shoulders and matches her pace with his own thrust.  
They lock eyes with each other. "Oh bright lady" she says as she feels her peak rip through her. Logan growls to let her know he's reached his. She feels his hot fluid splash inside of her. Feeling his fluid inside her always adds to her own pleasure. Logan gets off of her reluctantly and lays beside her rubbing his fingers through her hair.

"Feel good darlin'?" He ask innocently

"Huh? Yea...I do" she answers before kissing him softly

Logan smirks at her before picking her up. "Come on babe lets shower and rest up" he says walking back to the house.

"Why the rush?" She ask him before closing her eyes listening to his heart.

"Gotta get this done Darlin', I promised I'd get those pups home soon" she said before kissing her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan carries his wife's body into their cabin. They are both still nude from their lovemaking. Ororo is completely relaxed in his embrace and lightly skimming her fingertips over his chest humming softly. Logan makes his way through the house to their bedroom where he lays her down on their bed and kisses her forehead.

"Be right back darlin'" he kisses her again before going to the bathroom and starting a shower. Logan goes back and gets her and helps her in the shower before joining her. He washes her hair. That was one of his favorite things to do. It gives him a relaxed feeling and 'ro likes it too because she has so much hair that Logan would have a stroke if she cut it, so they came to the agreement that he has to help with its upkeep.

"Mmmm thanks babe" she says turning to face him. She washes his back and and gives him a massage on his shoulders and back. She hears his sigh of relief and softly smiles. After they finish and dry off 'ro puts on sweats and a T-shirt. Logan grabs a pair of jeans, boots and a white shirt.

"I'll be home when I can darlin, but you know how to reach me" he says kissing her. She returns his kiss and pulls away from him and studies his features. He's relaxed as always before battle. He looks at her and nods his head before leaving. He watches him disappear into the woods. She felt a tear sting the corner of her eye

"Bright lady keep my husband safe and bring him home to me in one piece, protect my family please" she says before taking a deep breath. She goes through the house making sure all doors and windows are locked, even though logan has already done it twice, and returns to the living room. "I guess I can find something on tv that doesn't have bright colors and songs" she says picking up the remote.

*in the woods*

Logan makes his way to where creeds shack was from another way. Through a denser part of the woods. "Ok you bastard, take over" he felt his beast start to stir and his blood pump faster. He fell to his knees and buries his face in his hands. *sknit* his claws unsheathe and his eyes become black orbs with gold lining. The wolverine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A growl comes from his chest. "Not alone" was all he could manage as he followed his nose.

*creeds shack( or what's left of it)*

"Hey raven, if your gonna be crashing here you can at least help rebuild this shit" he says tossing some wood aside that he can reuse later.

"And miss this view" she said looking over her sunglasses. Her and victor have shared quite a few wild nights of passion and his body never ceased to amaze her. His tall muscular frame. Blonde hair, barrel chest, strong arms. She felt herself becoming moist watching his muscles flex and move. Victor paused for a moment smelling her want and he smiled to himself.

"So umm raven, what's your issues with the runt and family again" he asked searching for more reusable wood.

"It's complicated" she says nonchalantly. "What's yours?" She asked back

"I hate him...some things went all to shit a long time ago. The worst thing you can do to a man is fuck his bitch, and ima make him watch" he said looking at her with lust. Raven knew the lust wasn't directed at her. It was for the "goddess".

"What's the big deal with her Vic?" She asked plainly. Creed began taking slow steps towards her taking slow shallow breaths.

"She's beautiful, and what's a woman that looks like that doing with a short, hairy, bastard like the shrimp. She was a virgin too. He was her first and only, she doesn't know there is better out there, but she will" she said into her ear as he grabbed her waist.

"So you like this?" She asked in an aroused voice. She changed into storm right in front of him. Creed grunts and tackles her to the ground. Both of the removing their clothes in a heated frenzy.

*woods closer to the shack*

Wolverine marches quietly through the woods. Being careful not to snap any twigs and brake any branches. *sniff sniff* he had to stifle a growl, knowing creed hears as well as him. "Mystique?" He ask himself as he takes another sniff. "If it is a gotta scout and regroup" he says as he takes to a tree he climbs and keeps himself within the shadows. He goes high enough to see the rock and the remains of the shack. He looks to the riverbank and sees creed mounting what looks like his wife. "What t'fuck" he says to himself feeling his chest tighten up. "Wait a minute? She's in the x uniform...mystique!" He jumps out of the tree and listens carefully.

"Yeah goddess, that runt can't do it like this" he hears creed say

"Yeah buddy keep your cheap copy. Sick fuck" wolverine says sprinting home to regroup. He has to tell his wife creed isn't alone and think of the best way to kill both of them.

*howlette home*

Ro has the tv on and snacking on an apple waiting for her husband to come home. "This place is too quiet with out the kids" she says to herself. "Literally nothing is on, lets see what's on the Netflix, Logan insist we keep it...hmmm supernatural, lets see it" she turns it on and soon hears her husbands footsteps. She turns her head as he opens the door. She goes to meet him.

"Hey love" she says hugging him. She notices that he is still the wolverine.

He looks her body up and down and turns her around to check that she is ok. He goes down the hall and she hears a grunt. She goes down the hall after him. He's in Kendall's room. She sees him fuming. He glares at her.

"Wolverine, the kids are fine. We sent them to New York, to keep them safe" she walks towards him and grabs his hands. "They are fine, I promise you ok. I talked to them earlier, they are ok" she says looking into his eyes

"Chuck?" He ask her.

"Yes love" she answers him.

He pulls her close and inhales her scent. Logan is slowly coming back to the surface. He sits down at the kitchen table, ro hands him a bottle of water and sits across from him.

"Darlin we gotta talk" he says softly. "Creed has company" he says looking into her blue eyes.

"Mystique?" She ask him. He gives her a perplexed look.

"How'd ya know?" He ask

"Who else would travel with that pervert willingly" she said plainly. Logan snorted and nodded his head.

"So what do we do now?" She asked him

"I kill..." He says quietly " you hold down the fort."


	12. Chapter 12

Ororo looks at her husband and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and rubs her temples before exhaling. When she opens her eyes she sees her husband looking at her with a blank expression. He walks towards her and wraps his strong arms around her waist.

" did ya hear me 'ro?" He ask her softly

"Well yes Logan I heard you, but why don't you want my help? I thought that was the point of sending the kids to westchester. " she says calmly. She turns and walks to the kitchen. She sits on the counter and looks out the window. Logan stands in the living room for a few more minutes to gather his thoughts before approaching his strong willed but fragile wife.

"I know you wanna help darlin but this isn't your fight, I have history with these too babe, I don't want you hurt 'ro, you gotta see it from where I am, they will kill you just to hurt me the most" he stood between her legs and looks at her with pleading eyes. He holds her hands and kisses her wedding ring softly. "I just always need ya with me, babe, ya gotta understand, I don't doubt ya abilities, I've seen em first hand, but this just isn't your fight"

"It became my fight when I said I do" she looks him in his eyes. Logan takes a deep breath and kisses her fiercely, she kisses him back with equal passion. "I love you Logan" she says softly.

"An I love ya too 'ro" he said with his head resting between her breast listening to her heart beat. She strokes his hair lovingly.

" you know, you and James have the exact same hair" she says softly.

"Well, that's about all he gets from me, him and Kendall are your clones" he says softly. He hears his wife laugh softly.

"Well yes, they take after me but Johan is all you" she responds to him

"Babe, do ya trust me?" He ask her softly with a level of intensity she could feel

"With my life" she answers truthfully and honestly

"Well let me do what I do best, and if I need the Calvary ill tag ya in" he says sincerely

"Ok husband" she says resting her chin on his head.

Logan goes to the bedroom and goes into his nightstand drawer. He pulls out his sharpening stone. *skinit* he releases his claws and begins to sharpen his them one by one. He is aware of his wife watching him in the doorway. But she doesn't say anything, just watches him prepare himself. *skant* his claws retreat to their home within his forearms.

"Kinda nostalgic ain't it" he says without looking up.

"Yea, it really is, but I'm left behind" she says solemnly

He walks over to her with his boots still untied and pulls her down to kiss her softly. He holds her to him and rocks her gently

" it'll be over soon 'ro, I'm not leaving ya behind, I promise. Everything will be normal soon." He told her softly as he continued to hold her.

*creeds*

He pushes himself off of the shapeshifter after releasing his seed inside her. He walks away from her to the stream where he refreshes himself with some water. Mystique lays there for a moment more collecting her thoughts. She knew the passion he just bestowed upon her was not directed towards her but to storm. She felt used, but he had made her feel so good she was willing to over look it.

"Hey Vic, what's the plan for today" she tries to make light of the situation

" I'm rebuilding, I don't care what you do, but if you shift into her again ill he sleep under the stars" he says to her flatly.

She sighs deeply and can't help but feel jealous of the love that storm has from a devoted man and children that love her. Of course she had a chance to have her children love her but she had blown the chance, over and over again. There was nothing she could do to earn their love and trust back, the loss of her children was a demon she had to face every time she saw a small boy holding his mothers hand walking down the street, or a mother and teenage daughter on a lunch date after a little shopping .She looks over at victor and watches him bent over over drinking from the stream and feels disgusted.

*howlette home*

Logan walks with his wife into the living room. He helps her get comfortable and makes sure everything is locked.

"Ok darlin, I'm out, ya sure ya gon be ok" he ask her softly

"No, I won't be ok until your home safe" she says looking down. He cups her face and looks not her eyes. He sees sadness, fear and anger in her eyes and he feels his beast growl, knowing his mate is in distress. Logan pushes him down** save it for later** he thinks to himself.

"'Ro I'm gonna come home to you safe" he promises her before kissing her and tying up his boots. He kisses her one more time and walks to the door. He stops when he reaches the door and grabs his keys from the table the keep keys and other random things in. He picks up a picture of his kids. It isn't a formal picture, thinking of it they've never taken a formal picture as a family, it wasn't their style. It was from the day they brought Johan home, he was in the cars eat sleeping and Kendall was peeking in the carseat with curiosity and James was just looking in the camera. He smirked a little at the thought of his children, he wishes they could have more. They were advised to not have more after Kendall but when they got pregnant the second time they couldn't bring themselves to terminate after everything they went through to start a family they took the risk. The pregnancy was easy but the labor was hard. The last pregnancy was defiantly her last. After he almost lost her and his son they both decided that it would be best to eliminate he chance of more children, a decision that hurt both of them but at least they were able to experience having children. He looks at his wife one more time before he opens the door.

"I love you" is said in unison


	13. Chapter 13

*creeds*

"Vic are you sure" mystique ask in a nervous voice she is trying to keep hidden.

"Yeah I'm sure" he says firmly "now lets see ya do it" he stands with his feet shoulder width apart arms folded across his chest with a focused look on his face. He sees the shape shifters skin begin to ripple and she grows taller. After a few seconds creed is staring himself in the face.

"Good god, I'm a big fuck " he says with a lopsided grin on his face. Mystique nods in agreement.

"So Vic, where do we go from here?" Mystique was amazed at how her voice sounded. Victor was shocked to and couldn't help but smile and mutter to himself how he was going to pull his plan off.

"You stay here and wait for the runt, you'll know when he's close you'll smell wet dog and cigars. I'm going for his bitch" he says putting his boots on. He hands mystique an extra pair of boots and jeans and a cut off shirt. She put them on quickly and took in her surroundings. Victor was right she could hear and smell everything on a higher level. She could even see sharper.

"Hey mystique, let me show you this real quick" creed motioned for her to come closer to him. "Now to make the claws come just kinda curl your fingers and they'll come" he demonstrates to her. Mystique concentrates and is able to completely mimic his actions. He leaves towards the Howlette home and is soon out of sight.

"Ok, lets make this real" she says as she starts to act as if she's rebuilding his shed.

As creed moves through the woods he stops at the clearing that leads to the howlette home. He takes a deep breath and he smells a faint scent of wolverine but it isn't heavy, he smiles to himself as he sees their home. He walks forward.

*logan in the woods*

He walks quietly using what he can only assume is military training that he received somewhere down the line. He essentially gave up on finding his past when he accepted his future. He sees the rock that signifies that he's close to creed. A soft growl comes from him as he sees "creed" removing debris from a pile. Slowly he releases his claws and maneuvers to where he can get a clear view of "creed". He begins to approach slowly.

Mystique pauses and takes a deep breath as the familiar scent. She smelled it but didnt know the direction in which it came from. She turned around quickly still not seeing where Logan was. She released her claws.

Watching what he thinks is creed looking frantic let Logan know something was up, but wolverine had his sights set on kill, and Logan couldn't control him.

"What t'fuck ya want creed, were gettin too old for this shit don't ya think" wolverine says emerging from a dense group of trees. Mystique locked eyes on wolverine and gave him her best victor creed grin.

"So ya found me...want some milk and cookies? From what I can tell that's what ya like now a'days ain't it" mystique said releasing claws after noticing that Logan's are released.

"Look walk away, it doesn't have to be like this, take ya shit and leave my family" wolverine warned.

"Make me" mystique answers and begins charging towards wolverine. Wolverine charges back.

*howlette home*

Ororo was sitting on the couch worried about the situation that her family was in. She tries to read but her mind isn't relaxed enough to comprehend the words on the pages. She tries to watch tv but nothing holds her attention.

"It's too quiet around here..." She says softly to herself. She hears footsteps coming up the front porch steps but they aren't as heavy as Logan's.

*Booom* the front door flies off the hinges.

"What the..." She is silence by seeing creed standing in the doorway.

"Honey I'm home..." He says as he forces his way in.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolverine charged forward claws extended, fangs showing, eyes dark as obsidian rimmed with gold. His alter ego has taken him over and he is not in control. The shape shifter charges him back with equal intensity. She has seen the wolverine in battle many times but it was different this time, it was something more primal in his movements and voice. In previous battles it was obvious that the man was pulling the reigns on the beast. However now the beast was in complete control.

Wolverine leapt towards the shapeshifter and was able to tackle her to the ground. Mystique is able to kick him off of her. He hits the ground with a thud. ***your angry...you don't fight angry...think..ain't that what ya tell kendall*** the wolverine thought to himself. He shook off the fall and got back to his feet. The shapeshifter punches him in the face. Wolverine kicks her in the knee. She falls to the ground Logan jumps on top of her and starts hammer fisting the shapeshifter in the face.

"I told ya to fuckin walk away" he says between punches.

*howlette home*

"Creed" Ororo says with fear in her eyes. She gets up from the couch and takes a fighting stance.

"Yeah baby, you gonna fight me a little, ya know that gets me goin'" he said licking his lips stepping towards her. Ororo begins to step backwards. Ororos eyes white over and she can feel little sparks of electricity flow through her veins.

"Get out of my house" she says in an emotionless voice. Thunder booms in the background, it was already a cloudy overcast day by mother natures choice but Ororo was about to speed the upcoming storm along. Lightning flashes so bright it lit the house up completely.

"That shit don't scare me" he said moving towards her. "So tell me goddess just how hard does on have to fuck ya to make it rain? Hmmm" for every step he takes towards her she moves back. " I've always been around ya...don't ya know that? I was at the wedding, I'm still hurt I didn't receive an invite. I remember the wedding night too, runt knew I was there, but he couldn't prove it. He took his time with you, kissing and touchin' all over ya" he smiled to himself. Remember how ya was scared and he held ya until ya calmed down. When ya opened ya legs to him ya smelled like heaven." He said gripping her shoulders. "Remember how ya touched on him and kissed him. I wanted you ta touch AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he doubled over in pain from being electrocuted. Ororo escapes his grasp and runs towards the woods hoping to find her husband.

"Bitch you fucked up now" creed says getting to his feet taking off after her

*wolverines fight*

Wolverine and the shapeshifter were still fighting when they both heard the crack of thunder that shook trees and saw the lightning. Logan could feel his wife's distress and he lost his focus turning to face the direction it came from. Mystique took his distraction as an escape opportunity. She shifted into a sparrow and went to the trees. Wolverine looked back and found himself alone. He knew creed was fast but knew he couldn't have gotten away that fast. But he didnt have time to ponder that, his mate needed him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and ran towards his wife's scent.

Ororo ran as fast as she could. She called on her winds to carry her scent and distress to her husband. She felt her eyes burning with tears.

Wolverine ran as fast as he could, he could hear her coming towards him. He growled softly as he slowed down seeing her running full speed towards him.

"Ro" was all he could say taking her into his arms. He looked at her her eyes were red and filled with tears. He holds her close to him and smells her. "Arrrg" he snarls before looking at her closely, he sees her wrist is bruised and she has another mans scent on her. "How!" He screamed. "He...touched you" he fell to his knees clutching his head. She fell with him and held him close. "I didn't protect you"

"Shhhh" she says softly rocking him. " he didnt rape me logan, I got away" she says to him softly.

"He...creed, I was just...got damn mystique"

Logan's body tenses up as he hears twigs break about 100 meters away.

"Get behind me darlin"

*sknit*


	15. Chapter 15

Ororo gets behind Logan quietly and takes a fighting stance the snapping leaves got closer.

*sknat* Wolverines claws release loudly. He lets out a growl. He sees a deer walk through the clearing. The deer stares at them for a short while and walks past them. Ororo let out a small sigh of relief. Logan watches the deer intently as it passes them.

"Wait a damn minute" he says walking towards the animal. He takes a deep breath and growls. The deer grows anxious and tries to run but can't escape Wolverines grasp. He stabs the deer in the leg hard as he can, he can feel bones breaking, Ororo cringes at the sound of the deer screaming in pain.

"Wolverine..." Ororo said softly

"Just watch" he said. They watch as the deer who is thrashing in pain on the ground skin starts to ripple. In just seconds they see mystique on the ground holding her broken leg. Wolverine walks towards her aggressively.

"Where's creed" he said kicking her broken leg.

The shapeshifter screams in agony. She looks to Ororo with pleading eyes for help, but gets nothing in return from the weather goddess.

"I don't know wolverine, I swear I don't" she screams again

Wolverine kicks her leg again harder, forcing a bone to poke from her skin. He looks back at his mate expecting a look of disappointment but what he saw was just the opposite, she had a blank look on her face but he could tell she wasn't disgusted with what he was doing which gave him the courage to continue.

"One more time raven, where the hell is that bastard?" He said as he placed his claw to her throat. He could smell her fear and saw her swallow hard. He looked into her yellow eyes and saw the life slowly fading out of them. "How could a bitch like this give birth to elf?" He thought to himself. He looked down at her leg and saw that he severed an artery and knew her time was limited.

"Last I saw him he was headed to your house, he had plans for storm, but from what I can gather they didnt pan out..." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath " he's determined...he said something about getting a pup out of storm" wolverine growls. Then he hears what sounds like water poured on leafs. He turns and sees his mate throwing up

"Mate!" He says running to her. She wipes her mouth and smiles at him softly

" I'm ok, just the thought of him on top of me" she says softly.

Wolverine holds her close and rubs her back softly "never" he told her.

He looks over to the dying shapeshifter and his nose twitches, he can smell death encompassing her. "Tell my son I'm sorry and I really do love him and I'm proud of what he grew into" she said softly. "I really did want him"

"Save it for people who don't know you" Ororo says to her. " you thought about your own selfish needs and desires and tossed him into a waterfall to his death...he wasn't an hour old." Ororo said shaking her head.

"Well, what can I say, I didn't have the motherly touch upon me" the shapeshifter responds

Wolverine watches her come to grips with her mortality. He sighs deeply.

"Well I told you all I know, help me, isn't that what xmen do?" Mystique says with pleading eyes.

"We walked away from that life a few years back, now were just people eliminating threats from our family" Ororo states plainly, wolverine nods in agreement.

"Morph to a doctor and fix ya self" wolverine states before pulling his mate closer to him. They watch as life leaves her body.

"Maybe she will find the peace in death that avoided her in life" Ororo said softly.

"Maybe darlin'" he says looking her over. "Ya okay darlin?" He says skimming his finger over his mark on her neck. " mine" he says touching it.

" yes yours" she softly told him.

" one down" wolverine says to his mate. She nods in agreement.

"Where was he when ya last saw him" he asks his mate.

"The house, he shouldn't have gotten that close, I..." She was cut off by her husband kissing her.

" not your fault" he told her " your ok, right?" She nods at him.

" ok, the pups are safe?" He asked squeezing her hand lightly.

She nods to him again. "Yes, they are fine Remy texted me some pictures of them swimming." She said with a little smile tugging at her lips.

" ok then darlin' lets go see what we can find to use against this bastard" he said leading her towards their home.


	16. Chapter 16

As they moved through the woods towards their house wolverine got pushed down and Logan emerged. His stance straightened and he slowed down to look at her and inspect her body as her man. He sees her shirt is ripped and shoulder is bruised and he looks at her with an apologetic look.

"Ro did he?"

She shakes her head no. Her husband embraces her and rocks her gently.

"Almost done baby" he reassures her softly. He can feel her nodding her head. "Come on darlin' were almost there". As they make it to the clearing Logan can smell creed scent strong mixed with his arousal. A growl leaves his lips, but he stops it as he feels his wife's hand squeeze his shoulder. He can feel himself relax under her touch. He grabs her hand, not wanting to loose her location at any point, and leads her to their home. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Their home is trashed. Logan and Ororo look around their home which is unrecognizable to them. The tv is ripped off the wall. The refrigerator door is ripped off, food thrown everywhere. The couches are flipped, windows are busted out. They travel down the hall and look into their children's rooms. First they go into Kendall's room. Her bed is flipped and things thrown every where. Then they go to James's room, it ins as bad as Kendall's but his army men aren't the way he left them and many were smashed.

"Shit, we should just put boy on em, he touched his army men" Logan says to his wife.

"Your probably right husband, he's OCD about them" she agrees "his army mans" she says imitating her sons little voice.

They head across the hall to the baby's room. Logan can smell creed all over his youngest sons room, especially in the rocking chair where his wife nurses him.

*sknit* his claws release. He looks at his wife and shakes his head and exhales softly.

" come on darlin'" he says leading her to their bedroom. He growls because he can smell creed all over their room. Their chest of drawers is emptied and their bed has been unmade their sheets slashed. The smell of arousal still lingering in the air. "Darlin' I'm so sorry." He says softly.

"It's not your fault" she reassures him. She knows he feels guilty because of his past and blames himself for bringing this hell upon his family. She doesn't blame him, she never could. She chose the life of risk of being with wolverine when she said "I do".

Logan's ears twitch and he runs towards the front of the house. He sees creed walking up the path to their front porch.

"Son of uh bitch" Logan towards him with claws extended


	17. Chapter 17

Logan runs at creed full speed. Creed extends his claws and runs at Logan. They crash into each other and land on the ground with a loud thud. They roll and creed ends up on top of Logan.

"I won't end ya too fast runt" he growls while choking Logan. "I want you to watch me fuck your goddess"

Logan feels his beast take complete control and he pushes creed off of him and mounts him.

"Ahhhhhhh" Logan screams as he begins to pummel creeds face. Creed reaches up and grabs Logan's neck and squeezes. Logan feels the blockage of his air passage and things begin to fade to black. Then there is a loud boom of thunder which literally shook the ground and shattered the windows of their home. Creed looks over at the weather goddess who's eyes have whited over and is hovering above them. His grip on Logan's throat becomes loose enough for Logan to free himself and catch his breath.

With his claws extended he goes to punch creed in the face but creed moves and is able to catch Logan's arm. He puts Logan into a Kimora submission hold. Logan is in pain but won't scream to give creed the satisfaction. *crack* was the sound of Logan's shoulder breaking. Creed laughs to himself. Then turns his attention to storm.

"Well you might as well come with me, he can't defend ya...'sides you come with me when I'm askin ya to will be the easy way" he says stalking towards her. Ororo calls for lightning to strike creed in his chest. On this dark rainy day the bolt of lightning that hit victor creed in his chest made it look as bright as spring outside, temporarily blinding ororo. The smell of burnt hair, and flesh filled the surrounding area. When her eyes were able to focus again she saw creed on his knees slumped over. Ororo lands on the ground with grace and focuses on finding her husband. He seems to have disappeared. Thinking that her eyes are still unfocused she begins to blink them and run over to the area she knew he was lying trying to force his healing factor to speed up. She goes past creed with out thinking and is suddenly stopped. He grabbed her ankle and took her legs from under her. She takes a deep breath in place of a scream as creed crawls up her body, smelling and licking her. She struggles under him. "Yeah baby, fight me...I ain't into that making love shit" he says pinning her arms above her head.

"It's over" they both looked up as they saw wolverine loping forward. Neither him nor creed was at 100 percent but Logan's healing was higher than creeds at the moment. Logan ripped creed off of his wife and gave a quick glance over her body, he saw no serious injury that needed tending right away. Turning his attention back to creed he stood over him looking at his burnt body. He knew he had to act quickly before he could heal himself properly.

*sknit* "You'll never hurt my family again" he put his knee in his ribs.

"Congrats runt, you win...little master James finally became a man...but you don't got the balls to end it do ya runt. You'll let me go and in a few years ill be back for your daughter" creed says through his pain.

With that Logan began to saw through creeds neck. With one final blow creeds head was detached from his body. Logan stands over him and kicks his head away from his body.  
He goes over to his wife and scoops her up into his arms and rocks her slowly. Their is silence between them. They're taking in the enormity of the moment. They had two less people to worry about harming their children.

"I love you ro...are you ok?" He ask softly.

Ororo rested her head on her husbands chest and exhales softly. "I love you Logan, I'm ok, are you ok" she ask softly tracing her finger along his jawline. "Husband what do we ummmm him" she ask softly.

Logan exhales and puts her down softly. "I'll take care of it darlin' ummmmmm...hell, stay with me I just gotta feel ya near me right now"

Logan walks over to creeds head and kicks it to his body, he pulls out a book of matches and lights a few and tosses them on the lifeless body of creed.

"Babe, I didn't know he had a healing factor" Ororo says to her husband.

"Yea, he did...but long time ago, hank did some test on me and came out the only way ta kill me is ta cut off my head...I figured I'd try on him...guess it worked" he said softly pulling her to him.

They watch as creeds body burns and becomes less and less. As the fire dies down they turn to their home.

"Logan...I want all new everything" she says softly.

"I know and I do too darlin, I don't blame you, we Internet shopping or ya want the damn ikea...again" Logan says rubbing her shoulders softly. Ororo leans into his touch and moans softly.

"Lets get windows first" she says softly. "When can our babies come home?" She ask her husband.

"Soon as we get all the stench of creed and glass up and new furniture...I miss em too" he says before kissing her shoulder


	18. Chapter 18

After two weeks of cleaning and shopping their home is better than it was before. Even after two arguments and a night of not speaking to each other, Logan gave into getting a new recliner. Ororo didn't want anything in the house that creed could have touched. After refurbishing their home they made the call for their children to come home. The night before they came home Logan and Ororo couldn't sleep.

"Hey 'ro...y'sleep" Logan asks sounding wide awake

"Nope...can't sleep" she rolls over to face him

Logan gently grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him. He kisses the mark on her neck and and twirls some on her hair between his fingers. "Me either, I missed them rug rats" he says softly.

"Don't call my babies that" she giggles running her hand over his chest. "I wish we could have more" she sighed softly.

Logan's jaw clinched and he held her tighter kissing her forehead. "I know you do. I wish I could give ya more, just wasn't in our cards darlin...but we got three" he said softly. He knew she wanted more children desperately, and he did too. But they were still in a sense mourning that she couldn't have more. Maybe they would adopt one day or maybe their three were enough for them. As he pondered their future with the possibility of adoption. He heard her breathing change and noticed she had fallen asleep. He buried his head in the valley of her breast and joined her.

*later that morning*

Logan stirred when he heard a car coming up their driveway. He noticed his love wasn't beside him he sat up looking around. He calmed himself when he heard the shower running. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt and went to the front door. He opened and saw a black jeep pulling up.

He saw scott get out and go around back and open the back door of the SUV. He noticed Scott's new girlfriend emma in the front seat looking him up and down over her sunglasses. Se must have noticed the disgusted look on his face because she stopped eye banging him and rolled her eyes at his disinterest. Logan walks over to the truck.

"Hey scooter" he says flatly before shoving him out the way to get to his pups.

He notices the look of disgust on their faces and they are all staring at Emma. Even now five month old Johan has a furrowed brow looking her direction. He grunts softly and his kids all turn their heads his direction.

"DADDY!" Kendall and James scream and try to climb over each other to get to him. He picks them up and kisses both of them. He then leans into the car to unstrap and struggling Johan. The baby squeals excitedly and hugs his father. Scott looks on at Logan being a father to his children and wonders what it would feel like if he and jeans children loved him as deeply as Logan's love him. Scott was brought back from his thoughts by his girlfriend.

"Scott! Come open my door so I can get out. What are you good for, your just standing there looking into space" she nagged at him. Scott goes to open her door and help her out. Ororo comes to the door and is tackled by her children.

"Hey babies" she greets them. She picks up James and holds Kendall's hand walking over to her husband. He can smell her becoming relaxed and happy now that the kids are home. James and Kendall run off into the house and Johan reaches for his mother.

"Aw here's my baby, look how big you've gotten" she say cradling him to her he sighs and nestles into her and closes his eyes.

Scott scratches his head in amazement. "He didnt sleep a wink in the car...hmmm" she says still scratching his head

"Prolly scared of the wicked white witch...Emma do you have clothes that dont have your cat hanging out?" Logan ask with a look on his face that suggested he smelled a foul odor.

"Logan! " Ororo said to him "Emma is our guest" she reminded him

"No she ain't coming in my house looking like that we got kids...what if Kendall see her whole outfit and wanna dress like that...I don't know about you but I aint having it" Logan's says plainly to his wife.

"Hey Logan that's enough" Scott said standing up straight sticking his chest out.

"Shut up one eye, go lick your white bitches boot...or do you have to wear that spandex shit to touch her?...hey scooter, when did you get a taste for whores? Jeannie wasn't a whore...a flirt but no whore. How's your kids? You remember them right...Rachel and Nate."

Scott turned bright red and his jaw clinched. "Come on emma, were not taking this from this...this...this animal" Scott said marching off to the truck.

"Sorry brother...you know Logan gets in his moods." Ororo says to Scott.

"Yes...yes I know, I'll call you later...see ya later storm ...bye animal" Scott says climbing in the truck after helping emma in.

" bye whore...and deadbeat...fuck the both of ya" Logan shot back before Scott closed the door. Ororo waved and scott sped off.

"Logan you didn't have to do that" Ororo says trying to hold in her laughter. She isn't a fan of the "new" Scott with Emma. She knows her best friend jean is still heartbroken over Scott's affair and his neglect of his children. She tries to remain a neutral party between the two but it is hard.

"Yea I did" he says rubbing his sons head "if he ain't wanna be with jean anymore that's fine, the way he did it was dirty and the kids are paying for it, that's shit I don't like...and I never truly liked him. Darlin, I'd invite omega red and magneto over for beer and football before him and that slut walk through this door" he says to her.

"Understood husband...lets go see our babies" she says turning and walking to the house. Logan stood watching her walk for a second a smiled. His family is back together and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
